Life of a Boy
by jewlzbird
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle may have seemed like an ordinary boy by outsiders, but those at the orphanage always knew he was different. So did he. And here was the proof.
1. Chapter 1

They feared him

They feared him. They all did. And he knew it, oh, he _cherished_ the very thought of it. He used it to his advantage, he did things to them that they would have never thought possible. He was different. It was so plainly obvious. But was it something to consider as a mental disability? Could they take him away, to an asylum or a school for the insecure? _They couldn't,_ Tom thought reverently. _They're too scared. Probably think I'll massacre the whole lot of them stupid kids._ He grinned jubilantly at the thought.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was no ordinary boy. Aside from his sharp features – he was the perfect image of "tall, dark and handsome" – he was special. He could make them hurt if he wanted to. He could steal things from right under their prominent noses and they wouldn't be any the wiser. And he was smart, and uncontrollably witty. He always knew the answer while he was home-schooled with all the other children in the orphanage and even so he even knew things that others didn't know or didn't want to know. He could tell you how a telephone works. He could recite the elements from the periodic table without hesitation. Yes, he _was_ different, he concluded. But how long would it take to get noticed?

Tom lived in a dinky little orphanage in London. Mrs Cole, the matron, told him all of what she knew of his parents, but it wasn't enough. He was named after his father, Tom Riddle, and his mother's father, Marvolo. He couldn't even imagine who would name their child Marvolo, but they did, and now he was stuck with the name, whether he liked it or not. He especially hated the name Tom. Tom was such a common, used name. It was simple, unoriginal. It didn't even feel like it belonged to him – more like to his father, as it was his first.

And oh, how he _hated_ the other children in the orphanage. They always wanted attention, it was pathetic, really. Aside from that, Tom found them rather rude and selfish. They were always going on an on about their miserable lives and how they wanted their parents to come pick them up. _They weren't coming!_ He tried to tell them, but they didn't listen. Such an immature lot, they were, complaining about something at one point and off playing blocks the next. Tom knew he used to be like that, but he wouldn't admit it. Now he had better things to do with his time. He had taken to reading books, books he had found quite easy to read but had been marked for an older level. He found that rather strange; did the publishers not see the easiness of these reads? Nevertheless, he found the books very interesting and educational. The other children laughed and scoffed at him when he told them about it, but he got back at them all in time.

Once they knew what he could do, they had started to keep their distance from him, wary of what they knew he could and would do to him. Tom found it rather amusing. _Fear,_ he scoffed. _The most pathetic emotion ever I have heard of! Or perhaps, not as terrible as_ love.

In his opinion, love was the most disgusting thing to exist. It shouldn't even _be_ allowed to exist! People say parents love their children. If they do, then why do they leave them in an orphanage, or abuse them, or abandon them? It's not real. It's all a figment of their imaginations. _They must have quite the imaginative mind, to be able to invent such rubbish,_ he snorted. It was piteous.

_One day_, he assured himself, _one day, I will prove myself. I will show them all that I am better than them! Better than even Billy Stubbs, who considers himself as the most important person in all of Britain. I will prove them wrong. And they will all regret laughing or ignoring because they will know that I am better than them! _

_This may seem impossible,_ he thought, _for a boy living abandoned in an orphanage to become widely known and respected, but I can do it! I know I can. I just need a push in the right direction… _

**Author's Note: **Hope you all enjoyed reading about our favorite villain when he was a wee little short guy (though I'm sure he was taller than me) with a real nose, and hair…But I digress. This is going to be a whole series (if I can make it there) of dear old Voldy's tragic (yeah, right) life. I'm skipping the part with meeting Dumbledore and all, because that would be plagiarism, and I don't want to write my own version. I'll be sticking to canon for this one, thank you very much. Please review! I want to know what you all think of this! Plot is mostly JKR's, of course.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Tom found himself in London

The next day Tom found himself in London. _Muggle London,_ he reminded himself. Now that he knew that he was special and everyone else roaming the streets were not, he felt so much more superior to them, even more superior than he did when had found out that he was able to hurt each and every one of them. Soon, he reached a small pub that no one seemed to notice as they walked by. On the tattered awning read "The Leaky Cauldron" in large, black letters, and Tom knew that he found the right place.

Upon entering, he saw that it was quite the populated place. There were men with coffee stirring itself as they read an unfamiliar newspaper, there were strange looking woman wearing balaclavas over their faces and some short, stubby men with withered old faces and pointed ears. They seemed to be discussing an important matter in a foreign language.

Tom immediately spotted a toothy, grinning old man with wispy, graying hair standing behind the bar wiping down a glass with a rag. Assuming this to be the barman, Tom, he walked briskly to him, anticipating entering this brand new place that would be swarming with wizards and witches like him.

"Excuse me?" He asked politely to the barman. "I'm a new student at Hogwarts, and I was hoping that you'd help me to get to Diagon Alley? Professor Dumbledore said you would know." He knew he got the innocent little boy act down pat, as he always did. The barman's smile widened.

"Well, of course I do! Lots of kids come around here for help, it's what I do!" Setting the cleaned glass down, the barman rounded the counter and came to stand next to him. "It's just out the back door." He said as he lead him to a door at the back of the pub. "Now, tell me," he said, "what's your name, kid?"

"Tom," he said quickly, craning his neck to see Diagon Alley. "So, where is it? I don't see it!"

The barman grinned. "That's my name, too! That's quite the coincidence. Now, watch this!" And then he took out his wand and tapped a few bricks on the wall. Tom watched warily as the bricks started to move, and then spread out to reveal a magical looking place. Tom gaped in awe. There were shops everywhere, people wandering about, and what on earth were they all wearing? They looked like robes!

"Well, I'll leave you to it!" Tom the barman said. "Nice meeting you, Tom!" And with a cheerful wave, he was gone.

"Yes, nice to meet you, _Tom._" He muttered, and then stared some more, before pulling himself together and walking slowly through the village. He pulled out his list of things he needed for the year. Uniform, books…and a _cauldron_? _How weird,_ he thought as he wandered through the village, observing the children run around and the mothers discuss products and such. Scanning through his list, Tom decided to look around the village and the stores first, then buy what he needed, leaving the books for last, of course, as they were the heaviest. He had all day, after all.

He passed by a shop that looked like it was displaying a sport, but it didn't look like soccer or any of the other sports he'd ever played. It was called _Quality Quidditch Supplies_. Curious, Tom wandered into the store. There were brooms (brooms?) all around, as well as padding gear, jerseys and strange looking balls. In a corner of the shop was a stand with books on it. That was promising, Tom decided, and headed over there. One book was named _The Quidditch Handbook._ Tom opened this one and began to read.

It seemed to him like this Quidditch was quite the popular sport, though it held no interest to him. _Who would want to fly around on a wooden stick, get beaten by large blunt balls and risk humiliation from peers when losing? _He wondered. _Better yet, who would even want to watch this kind of stuff? It sounds so tiresome._

After giving the Quidditch shop one last glace, Tom reentered Diagon Alley and wandered some more. He stopped by an ice cream shop and bought some sort of coffee flavored ice cream that he'd never tasted or heard of before, but he liked the bittersweet taste of it. As he licked the ice cream happily, he continued on his way. He tried to remember where all the shops were so he would find them after.

Soon, Tom decided he had wandered long enough and once again pulled out his list. Noticing that _Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ was the nearest, he decided to go there first. Pocketing the list, he entered the robes shop and rang the bell on the counter. A middle-aged woman came bustling forwards, greeting him warmly.

"Ah, a Hogwarts student! A bit late, now, aren't you? The train is leaving in a few days, I believe!"

"Yes, I only just got informed of Hogwarts yesterday. Do you work here? I need school robes."

"Of course, dear. Come on over here, and I'll take your measurements."

After a few minutes of measuring and tailoring his robes, Tom was satisfied with his new clothing. Although it was rather strange to be wearing robes, he thought it was interesting how wizard dressed differently than muggles, and was eager to start wearing them; to start acting like the wizard he was.

Next he went to the Apothecary, where he bought a cauldron, a telescope, brass scales, some rather peculiar looking potion ingredients and a set of glass phials. He spend a bit of time looking at all of the gruesome looking ingredients that took up quite a bit of the space in the store, and then left. Now was the moment he was most anticipating; buying his wand.

It was to be bought at _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_. Tom entered the shop excitedly, though he kept his face blank. An old, balding wizard with grey, spooky looking eyes was sitting at the counter, peering at a battered wand on its' cushion. Tom looked around the cramped shop. The walls were covered with rows and rows of narrow boxes that he presumed all held wands ready to be bought.

"Good Afternoon," said the old man so quietly and suddenly that Tom almost jumped in surprise.

"Yes, Hello. I'd like to buy a wand, please." He said politely, but firmly. He eyed a box on the shelf nearest him and made to grab for it.

"Ah!" Said Mr. Ollivanders, smiling. "It seems you do not know much about wands, is it?"

"They make magic," said Tom dully. He didn't want a whole lesson! He just wanted to buy the wand and get going.

"Alas, no. It is the wizard – or witch - that makes the magic. The wand is simply a guidance, something to help you focus your command into magic. You cannot simply pick a wand and buy it, Tom." Tom whipped around so quickly that he heard his neck crick. How did he know his name? He eyed the old man suspiciously. Mr. Ollivanders continued on as if he did not see his reaction. "The wand chooses the wizard. Now, come over here, we'll see what we can find for you."

Tom was wary of this man. How did he know his name? It wasn't written in bold across his forehead, and it wasn't as if he was widely known in the wizarding world, or in any world for that matter. Nevertheless, eager as he was to receive his wand, he approached the old man and allowed him to take measurements of all sorts of places of his body. As he did, Mr. Ollivander told him all about different wand cores and the like. Tom found the subject intriguing, though the wandmaker's voice was so emotionless that it was almost monotonous. Tom didn't like to listen to monotonous voices at all, but did so, as he wanted to learn as much as possible about magic before he went to Hogwarts.

Mr. Ollivander then rummaged amongst the many wands and picked out a narrow black box. Opening it, he removed a wand and handed it to Tom. Tom looked at it curiously.

"Yew and Phoenix feather, thirteen and a half inches. Give it a wave, then." Tom did as instructed, and jumped backwards in awe. Jets of blue and silver were streaming endlessly out of the tip of the wand. Tom instinctively gave it a small jerk and the jets stopped. Mr. Ollivander beamed.

"Yes, then, this is absolutely perfect. It seems that you complete this wand! Now hand it over, I'll wrap it up nicely for you." Tom handed the wand back numbly. What he felt when the jets came out…it was like he held all the power in the world. It was amazing! It was…magical.

Tom was still flabbergasted as he paid seven galleons for his new wand, though when he was reunited with the wand, he fingered the plain box lovingly as he exited the shop without another word.

Now all he had left to do was buy the books at _Flourish and Blotts_. He was also excited to go here; everything he needed to know about magic was all in this shop! He entered the shop, grinning, and looked around at the books. First he located the ones he needed for school (deciding then that he would read them later) then proceeded to look around at the other books. He found some interesting ones that he was very tempted to buy, but resisted. After all, the bookkeeper said he was positive that all the books here (and even more so) could be found in the extensive Hogwarts library, so there was no need to waste money when he could go ahead and read them for free in a few days time.

As he left the bookstore, Tom consulted his watch. It was already almost dinner time, so he headed back towards the brick entrance and out the front door and back to the dreary muggle world.

**Author's Note:** I'm amazed. Or I WAS amazed. I wrote two chapters in one day! (although the second was finished past midnight, lol). Hope you've all liked it. I know that it is rather boring, and I'm sure the next one will be too (but you should read it anyways! Hehe) but that will be the last chapter of this story, whereas the next one will be starting Hogwarts! Anyways, I'm off. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

August 31, 1938

_August 31, 1938_

_I leave tomorrow for Hogwarts. I cannot even begin to explain the excitement that is coursing through me. This is my big chance! I can prove to all of them that I really am better than them. I'm going to read all of my textbooks. I don't want to walk in there and know nothing. That won't do. _

_I bought this diary in Muggle London earlier today, at a shop on Vauxhall Road. I don't remember what the shop was called, but at least I will remember where it is if I ever want to go back. I figured I might want to keep a record of everything that will happen to me this year, as it is such a novelty! I want to remember it all. _

_I have packed everything except my wand and my books. I have taken to bringing my wand everywhere, but I keep it hidden in my pocket. I was instructed by the teacher – what was his name again? Dumbledore, wasn't it? - to keep my being a wizard a complete secret. I can't stop staring at the train ticket. Platform Nine and three quarters! Does that even exist? I hope so. I hope this hasn't been a joke. _

_I'm going to start reading those books now. Perhaps I will write tomorrow night about my day._

Tom stared at the words that he himself wrote just a few moments ago. What if someone found his diary and stole it, or tried to read it? _When I get to Hogwarts,_ he thought, _I will find a spell to prevent anyone from even trying. Maybe there is one to make the writing readable only to me!_

Closing his new journal, Tom made his way over to his trunk, where he had earlier put his new books on the closed lid. Looking through the titles of the books, he decided to first read _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling. _He thought it best to first learn about magic and general, and then the specifics.

Later that evening, children were questioning him left and right about his new school.

"What's it called?" Asked Billy Stubbs.

"Is it a school for the mentally disabled?" sneered one boy whose name Tom did not know.

"I bet they're going to kick you out after one week!" said Laura Fletcher, giggling madly. Tom rolled his eyes.

"Be quiet, the lot of you! I'm going to Hogwarts and it's a school for _smart_ and _special_ people." Tom sneered. "Unlike all of you!" The other children rolled their eyes and continued to eat their dinners. One boy continued to snigger at him as he drank his glass of milk. Tom glared ferociously at him, and the glass exploded in his hands.

"Oh, dear me!" said Mrs Cole, the matron. "Come along, Roger, lets get you cleaned up." She picked up the now crying boy and led him to the bathroom. "And could someone please clean up the glass!" She bellowed over her shoulder. Tom rolled his eyes as two other muggles groveled on the floor, carefully picking up the shards of glass. _I bet I could clean that up with my wand if I was allowed to use magic outside of school,_ he thought. He had read about all of the spells and charms in _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_ and was eager to try them out. But he resisted. He knew that if he did any magic outside of Hogwarts he would get in trouble with the Ministry of Magic.

_Tomorrow,_ he thought decidedly, _I will try them all out! _

Soon it was time for bed and Tom was reading in his cot. He was reading _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_, and was wishing that he could be in there alogn with all of the other famous wizards and witches. Mrs Cole stuck her head in his bedroom.

"Tom, I want you to be up at nine o'clock tomorrow morning, so don't stay up too late!" Mrs Cole admonished. "We'll catch the bus at ten, so I don't want any dillydallying."

" 'We?' " Tom repeated, revolted. "I want to go by myself! I'm old enough to take the bus, I can do it!"

Mrs Cole shook her head. "Sorry, Tom, I'm coming with you, and there is nothing you can say to change my mind." She flicked the light switch and the room plunged into darkness. "Goodnight!" Tom grumbled under his breath and set the book down next to his cot. He would put it away in the morning.

As he lay in bed, Tom wished that he wouldn't have to go with Mrs Cole. He was old enough, wasn't he? He knew how to take the bus! And he had enough change to pay for it, too! An idea struck him and he sat upright, thinking. He could sneak out early, couldn't he? If he woke up at eight, he could be ready in time to catch the bus at half past eight. He would be an hour and a half early, but he didn't finish reading all of his textbooks and wanted to finish them all.

It was the perfect plan! And no one would be any the wiser. Tom set his alarm to ring at eight sharp and lay back, grinning to himself as he fell asleep.

The next morning, Tom woke promptly at eight and quickly shut off his alarm. Picking up the book he left next to his cot, he tiptoed to his trunk and placed all the books inside. He hesitated as he saw his robes folded neatly at the bottom. Should he wear them? _No,_ he thought. _I can't be seen wearing these by muggles!_ He had also packed some of his muggle clothes in case, so he pulled out a shirt and pants and wore those. Then he secured the trunk tightly and dragged it so it was near the door. Then he ran to the bathroom, washed his face and hands and brushed his teeth, then, remembering to bring his toothbrush and toothpaste to his trunk, he proceeded down the stairs to the mess hall. No one was there, but there was some food already at the table. Glancing at his watch, Tom saw that he only had ten minutes until the bus left, so he grabbed a few pieces of toast and a juicebox and put them in a small plastic bad he saw lying around. He could eat it on the bus.

Soon he had his trunk at the door with his coat fastened up and his shoes on. Taking one last look at the orphanage, he smiled satisfactorily and left.

**Author's Note:** Woot, last chapter of the story is up! Did y'all notice the diary? Yes, it's THAT diary. And notice the spells he wanted to put on them… Sequel is coming out in the next five minutes! That one's not finished though… Anyways, it's called Life of an Heir so GO READ IT! :)


End file.
